Kids in Love
by FrequentlyDazzled93
Summary: Young love is such dumb love. Call it what you want it was still enough. And still out of my reach. And still all of the things that I want in my life. How could I ask you to leave me? Severus/Lily SongFic Mayday Parade - Kids In Love!


_A/N: Hi Readers! Sorry if you have me on Author Alert and are expecting another chapter of Isabella Swan goes to Hogwarts. I'm half way through the next chapter ok? Don't give up on me. I've just had my GCSE exams but I'm all finished now so I should have more time to write. _

_This is a quick one-shot song-fic I wrote when I came up with an idea to base a Fic on Kids in Love by Mayday Parade. I love this song and I think it works really well with Sev&Lily. If you haven't heard the song, listen to it. Its great! :D_

_So yeah. This mostly fluff! (: How I imagine some of the little moments they had together. Because honestly, they had to be together! They were so perfect for each other. God Damn you James Potter! ^^_

_

* * *

_

**I look back to the one and only summer time**

It was the summer after 4th year and it was the best time of my life. School was over for a whole 6 weeks and Lily was mine for all that time. That summer was the epitome of perfect. Every summer before had involved me being confined to Spinner's End and I was usually punished for sneaking out to see Lily. Every summer after that was hell.

"What are we going to do this summer, Lily?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I don't care. Anything. Let's just enjoy it." She had replied with her bright green eyes shining at me. _Shining at me._ There was not a feeling on Earth equivalent to looking into the eyes of Lily Evans. She made me feel like I was the only person in the world.

She took her hand in mine and smiled. It was perfect.

**She slept safely in my arms**

**We were so young and invincible**

One night we'd taken a trip only two blocks away from Lily's house to the woods with a tent and camped out. We roasted marshmallows on the fire and talked deep into the night. She had begun to get sleepy and moved closer to me as we talked.

She ended up sat in my lap while I played with her hair and talked quietly in her ear.

"I don't want to go back to school, Lils." I said and brushed one of her golden locks from her face.

"What do you mean Sev?" she smiled and looked at me with concern in her bright green eyes. "It's only fifth year. Are you worried about your OWLs? You'll do fine. You're brilliant!"

Only her compliments could make me feel so happy. She was the only person that mattered.

"Yeah... just the OWLs." I said softly. I didn't need to burden her with my troubles when everything was so perfect between us. It could wait until we went back to school.

The next time I looked down I realised that she had fallen asleep on my lap, her head resting against my neck. I held her close to me for several hours just breathing in her beautiful floral scent before gently tucking her up in a sleeping bag.

"Sweet Dreams, my Lily." I stroked her hair softly until I eventually dropped off.

**Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell**

**Those trips in the summer never went so well**

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" she asked me. I certainly wasn't fond of muggle fairground rides but Lily loved them and she had been bugging me to go on one of them since we got there.

"Are you sure it's safe? It doesn't look it." I eyed the rusty bolts and hinges warily. At least it didn't go fast like some of the rollercoasters.

"Oh come on Sev! Live a little." With that she dragged me into the next compartment and slid the door shut.

I sat down on the tiny wooden bench opposite Lily but she pulled me by the hand until I was sat next to her. I was pushed against her as the carriage was small. It was obviously made for young children, not teenagers like ourselves.

"Why were you so adamant to get me on a ride Lily? You know I don't like them." I was avoiding her gaze because I knew her close proximity to me would likely make me blush.

"Don't you think it's sort of... romantic?" she asked.

I looked up and her eyes were staring straight into mine. I couldn't help it. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Err yeah. I suppose it is." I coughed. I struggled to hold eye contact with her for very long. I kept looking out of the window to see that we were nearly at the top of the muggle ride. Anything to avoid her piercing gaze.

The next thing I knew her face was inching closer to mine and I couldn't do anything but sit there looking sort of like a rabbit caught in headlights.

Soon her lips were on mine and I kissed back tentatively. I couldn't understand why Lily would want to kiss me but I wasn't going to complain at that moment. I reached round to pull her closer with one hand on her waist and the other rested at the back of her neck, tangled in her hair.

It wasn't a long kiss. It was sweet and it was meaningful.

**Young love is such dumb love**

**Call it what you want it was still enough**

By the time we had gone back to school we were what other teenagers would call dating. Lily Evans was my girlfriend.

"Tell me again why we aren't telling anyone?" I asked her one day sat in the courtyard.

"Because it's none of their business really is it Sev? Don't you like it being just our little secret?" She pouted and looked at me. How could I possibly resist those eyes?

"It's not that Lils. I would just love to see the look on James Potter's face if he found out we were together. He is constantly badgering you to go to Hogsmeade with him. Why not just tell him the truth?"

"It shouldn't mean that much to you. I am yours. Not James Potter's. So stop being paranoid. I.. love you."

I swear those words made my heart stop for a second the first time she told me.

"Lily.. I..." I found it difficult to reply. I knew what I wanted to say._ Lily I love you! I love you more than I could ever say! I have loved you for years! "_I... erm..."

"It's ok Sev. I get it." She smiled at me before quickly pressing her lips against mine. She always understood me. I didn't have to say it because she already knew.

**And still out of my reach**

**And still all of the things**

**That I want in my life**

**How could I ask you to leave me?**

It all went wrong on that fateful afternoon after the DADA OWL. It was a scene that had occurred many times before but I will always regret the way this one ended.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" Lily had shouted.

Potter and Black had been their arrogant bullying selves and decided it would be fun to torment me because they had somehow become bored. I was currently hanging upside-down with my greying underpants on show for the world to see.

Because it was Lily, Potter let me down and I quickly scrambled to my feet, my wand at the ready. I suppose I could say I was lucky that Potter fancied Lily so much that he listened to her. Unfortunately I didn't see it that way at the time.

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" I cut him off.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her." I countered. I don't know what made me say it. It was probably just my wounded Slytherin pride. I lashed out. I didn't mean to hurt Lily. Never Lily.

She blinked with hurt. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you... _Snivellus_."

I'm not sure what hurt more. The fact that I'd just hurt her. Or the fact that she was so quick to leave. On the day I lost my Lily.

* * *

_A/N: Old readers? Please don't hate me for doing this when I should be doing ISGTH! New readers? Review please? If you like crossovers & twilight check out my Isabella Swan goes to Hogwarts Fic! :D_


End file.
